


"Are you sure about that?"

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Memories, Recovered Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"Are you sure about that?"

Steve aveva trovato un Bucky confuso nel suo letto, l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto erano stati nemici e ora lui era andato a bussare alla sua porta con una proposta alquanto strana dati i loro trascorsi.  
"Buck sei come un fratello per me, sei sicuro di volerlo fare?" chiese Rogers "Devo avere delle esperienze sensoriale con qualcuno con cui ho condiviso anni della mia vita per ricordarmi di tutto, questo è l'unico modo rapido" commentò Barnes "Ci siamo sempre amati sempre stati uno al fianco dell'altro, ti eri offerto a me prima di diventare il Soldato che sei ora, quando eri un piccolo ragazzino gracile e io ti ho sempre protetto e amato come meritavi" gli sorrise e lo baciò "So che desideri avermi, lo percepisco ma non so se è solo una mia fantasia o un ricordo del passato" spiegò e gli baciò il collo "Mi aiuterai se lo farai" gli sussurrò a fior di labbra. Steve lo baciò e lo strinse a sè gli tolse la maglia "L'ultima volta che mi hai toccato con l'intenzione di amarmi avevi entrambe le braccia umane" commentò percependo il freddo del metallo sulla sua pelle quando l'amico lo spogliava delicato, poi Steve lo mise sotto di lui e lo spogliò del tutto era nudo, vedeva la sua eccitazione davanti ai suoi occhi, calò la testa e lo succhiò per poco per fargli scemare l'eccitazione, era abituato a fargli quel genere di favori quando erano più giovani ma ora Bucky voleva essere la preda anche se Steve non era ancora convinto. Bucky lo finì di spogliare "Non mi sembri molto convinto" disse Barnes "Ti serve un aiutino,Capitano?" chiese malizioso, Steve lo baciò, non rispose e poi gli spinse la testa tra le gambe "Sì, Sergente aiuta il tuo superiore a superare una situazione di stallo" commentò senza staccarlo mai finchè non si sentì completamente duro.   
Lo staccò poi con decisione buttandolo sul letto "Ricordi qualcosa?" gli chiese "So che sei tu, so quello che avevamo ma non ricordo ancora nient'altro, voglio sapere tutto quello che mi sono perso i bei ricordi che abbiamo avuto sempre insieme" sorrise "Allora dovremo fare una terapia d'urto" disse Steve e prese delle manette gliele mise ai polsi "Non romperle come facevi di solito" lo legò alla testata del letto e poi iniziò a riempirlo di baci per tutto il corpo, non gli aprì neanche troppo le gambe, voleva vedere se il dolore lo avrebbe aiutato a ricordare più velocemente, lo penetrò con forza e lo sentì gridare ma continuò a spingersi "Ti sei sempre fidato di me fidati anche ora" gli sussurrò Rogers "Stai andando benissimo, le tue grida ti aiutano solo a liberarti delle cose negative" suggerì lo baciò ancora e sentì la stretta muscolatura dell'uomo iniziare a contrarsi sul suo organo pulsante, dandogli maggiore passione e maggior piacere, continuò con ancora più forza, più gridava e più l'uomo vedeva dell'umanità in lui "Ti amo Bucky" gli disse mentre continuava con spinte più serrate e più forti sempre più potenti , quando si liberò dentro di lui sentì il rumore di qualcosa rompersi "Dimmi che non hai rotto di nuovo le manette" sbottò Rogers "No, solo la testata del letto" rispose Barnes sorridente "E non è la prima volta che mi capita"


End file.
